


Fake Boyfriends

by plausibly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conversation, Cute, Highschool AU, Holding Hands, Jock Dean, Jock Dean Winchester, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Teen AU, but hes nice, fast pace i guess?, mentioned dean and female oc(s), mentioned dean and male oc, nerd!Castiel, pretend to be my boyfriend to avoid my ex, teen!destiel, theyre at a mall??, third person castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plausibly/pseuds/plausibly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third time Castiel heard his name being called, it was accompanied with a hand slipping into his and a hushed “play along with it” in his ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> this started flirty and cute and then got fluffy and then happy??? the music I was listening to had some pretty drastic changes.
> 
> -
> 
> also i hate proofreading so feel free to point out any mistakes
> 
> -
> 
> ps. this is kind of a fast paced and not feeling dump fic, so I apologize for any bad characterization

When Castiel first heard his name being called, he had ignored it, who would be calling his name? He was in a mall, alone, and none of his siblings were around, there was simply no one. The second time Castiel heard his name he glanced over his shoulder, looking for someone who might have said it. He didn't see anyone who knew him, a couple people from school, but no one who would ever talk to him. The third time he heard it, it was accompanied with a hand slipping into his and a hushed "play along with it" in his ear.

Castiel spun his head around and came face to face with Dean Winchester, and Dean Winchester's hand in his, and Dean Winchester's face really close too. "What are you-" Castiel began, about to yank his hand out, but Dean gripped it tight.

"Look, dude, I'm, uh-" A blush sprung up on his cheeks, and Castiel realized he had never seen Dean blush. Not that he had seen Dean do much anyway, he barely knew the guy, and had never even talked to him before. "I'm trying to avoid an ex, and it would be really great if you could, y'know, not let go of my hand."

Castiel glanced back, wondering who it was, but he didn't see any girl from their school. Then Castiel realized that it probably wasn't a girl. Before Castiel could process that Dean bumped his shoulder and told him not to look.

"Sorry," Castiel said, turning back. "Sorry, yeah it's fine."

Dean sighed, his hand relaxing in Castiel's, and his fingers wrapping more comfortably, which for some reason made Castiel's heart rate go up a little. "Thanks, Cas." Dean said, glancing over.

Castiel blinked slowly at the nickname, trying to process it. He wondered when on earth Dean Winchester had had the time to come up with a nickname for him. Although, this day was already pretty odd, so Castiel didn't really know anymore.

"Oh, yeah, it just seemed shorter than Castiel." Dean spit out, as if he could sense Castiel's question through the veins in his hand. Dean glanced down, then took a sharp turn down another section of the mall. "Sorry," he mumbled, embarrassed, when Castiel almost tripped over his own feet.

After an uncomfortably long time in which Dean glanced behind them three times, Castiel's feet began to ache, and their hands were slipping against each other from sweat, Castiel decided he had to do something. He debated letting go of Dean's hand and wiping it on his pants, but then decided that was a bad idea. He supposed that saying something might be more situation-appropriate.

"I didn't even think you knew my name." Castiel said lightly, bumping his shoulder into Dean's to make the couple-thing more convincing. At least he told himself that was why.

"Huh?" Dean replied immediately, tearing his eyes away from the music store he was ogling.

"My name." Castiel repeated, turning his head slightly like a puppy learning something new. "I didn't know you knew it."

"Why wouldn't I?" Dean asked, confusion running across his face before it was covered by his usual expression of mild interest. "You sit across from me in English."

Castiel sighed, rubbing his sweaty finger across Dean's sweaty knuckle. "Just because I'm English class with you doesn't mean you know me. Lot's of people are in my English class and don't know me."

"Yeah, but I'm going to guess most of them haven't cheated off of you to pass a test." Dean's voice held its air of confidence until what he was saying finally caught up to him and he glanced down, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

Castiel suppressed a laugh that seemed to be trying to escape. "You cheated off of me?"

"Three times." Dean glanced over, and seeing Castiel's incredulous face said, "Shit, I didn't mean to say that."

"Tell me you at least made good grades." Castiel smiled, wondering how he hadn't noticed Dean leaning towards him during any of those three tests. Castiel supposed he didn't really have a good eye for paying attention to other people.

"Same as you did," Dean said, standing so close that Castiel's hand brushed Dean's thigh. Castiel glanced down as soon as he felt the movement and then immediately back up, trying to pretend he hadn't felt it. Dean edged slightly away, their hands still together, and Castiel couldn't help feeling like Dean thought he was upset. "Have to have good grades," Dean continued, from his two-feet-away distance. "For football, y'know."

"Right, the ever popular jock. Struggling in school, but nothing else. Has all the friends, all the girls-" Castiel's joking tone died off as he realized what he was saying. Of course Dean had all the girls, everyone at school knew that. What they didn't know, that Castiel now knew, was that apparently he had the guys too.

"Sorry," Castiel said softly, the word rolling off his tongue. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, Cas." Dean interrupted, stepping closer as they walked, and squeezing Castiel's hand. Their conversation was far too quiet for the mall, but somehow Castiel found himself zoning in onto the unique flow of Dean's voice, the accents and the way he pronounced certain words and Castiel thought he could pick out that voice anywhere.

"So," Castiel said, a smiling flirting it's way across his face. "Tell me about this crazy stalker ex."

"Well," Dean said, bumping his shoulder against Castiel's, causing him to wonder if it was a for-show bump, or well, a not-for-show-but-because-I-want-to bump. "He has currently been following us for," Dean pretended to glance at his bare wrist, causing Castiel to smile. "half an hour. As of now he is standing behind an obnoxiously fake plant somewhere behind us." Dean glanced over, unsure, not wanting to continue. Castiel glanced up into his eyes, and he looked forward.

"I, well, we met, eh, about a month or so ago at a bar-"

"A gay bar?" Castiel interrupted, the thought being spoken as soon as he said it. Shoot, he probably shouldn't have said that.

Dean's free hand went up to scratch the back of his neck, and his other began to sweat even more in Castiel's. There was never a time Castiel had wanted to take back what he said more than this (also wipe his hand - but he tried to ignore that). As he pulled Castiel to a stop and pretended to be intensely studying a pair of shoes in a window, Dean said, "Yeah." He spoke it with such a fragile worry, that Castiel couldn't help but lean into him. When Dean didn't move away, Castiel figured he had made the right choice.

"And?" Castiel asked lightly, pushing for more information while hoping that Dean got the underlying message. So? Who cares?

"He was confident and attractive." Dean said, pressing his face to the glass. "He was everything I was at school." Dean swallowed, and Castiel rubbed his sweaty finger against Dean's sweaty knuckle and told himself the sweat didn't matter right now.

"Well, personally," Castiel whispered into Dean's ear. "I think you're great and he's a Class-A stalker."

Dean let out a small laugh, his breath flowering on the glass of the shoe shop. "I bet he's watching us right now."

"Yeah?" Castiel whispered, and suddenly Dean wasn't looking at the glass anymore, and Castiel was looking into his eyes and he felt like he knew those eyes, like he knew Dean, and he could see through him, and this was all he wanted.

"Thanks, Cas," Dean mumbled, his eyes flitting away just to return a second later and find Castiel looking right back at him, always. "For everything."

And then Castiel was letting go of Dean's sweaty hand, finally, finally, and he was wrapping it around Dean's neck and he was placing his lips onto Dean's and he was pouring out everything he was, and Dean was holding his hips and whispering his name, and all Castiel did was smile against Dean's mouth.


End file.
